Different does not mean bad
by 22kazoo
Summary: Michael is someone who is looking forward to being the Huntsman he has Asperger syndrome he does not let that stop him
1. Chapter 1

It A nice day from Michael. He had just been packing his things for Beacon or more accurately having his constructs do it while he enjoyed a nice lemonade. He was thinking about everything that could happen everything that could go wrong did go right. "Are you packing everything" A voice said "in a manner of speaking yes" "meaning", "look for yourself" is Rosalee walked in she had a look of can you not be a smart Alec which Just made Michael smile. " get rid of them" Rosalie said "why it is way more efficient" Michael Retorted. "Because I said so" Rosalee said in a voice that said give me this one Michael mumbled as the constructs turned to spikes and went into him feeling a surge of power as aura returned to him. he packed up the rest of his luggage with ease "off to see hinata" Michael said "is luggage packed up" Rosalee asked " yes rosalee" Michael said " you know you can call me Mom" she said. He walked out pretending not to hear. As he knocked on the door he heard whispering " guys if you trying to throw me a surprise party you doing a horrible job" has he heard " we have been found out switch to Plan B" as hinata appeared " so how have you been she asked "nice try" Michael observed the sweat she had on her forhead either indicating hard work or nervousness normally he would assume that she was just trying to make conversation with him that detail which wouldn't go on noticed by most tipped him off "tell them to skip the shouting" "noted" he heard "what he found out anyway". He went inside to find everyone bickering with Delson For ruining the surprise after four hours of enjoying themselves it was time for Michael W for bacon he said goodbye do his loved ones and was on their ship

 **What do you guys think leave me a review of the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was on the airship trying not to have an anxiety attack. Being here going to beacon, It reminded him of that night Grimm had invested his home No no he couldn't think about that. he couldn't have an anxiety attack He needed to stay cool and collected. He was broken out of his stance when someone tapped him on the shoulder " hey kid How are you doing" blonde haired girl asked. "Fine"Michael said resuming that Cool collected façade "I'm yang and you are" "mike" he said referenceing his nickname "well it's "mike" to meet you" Michael burst out laughing. As Michael and yang talk throughout the trip Michael had a feeling this was gonna be a decent year" is he first himself for all the change to come when he Saw someone picking on someone he knew it he walked over " what's wrong" he said in A voice that demanded explanation "what's wrong is this dolt doesn't know that she can't kill us all" a white haired girl said it was just from that Michael notice the dust Michael also noticed the white haired girl shaking fired last as he grabbed it out of her hand " you could've killed us all" Michael said and then suddenly everything went orange as he was several feet from where he was originally and his back was on a tree "is it too late to go home" Michael said as he passed out next thing he saw was his former home exploding fires were everywhere grim were attacking the city his parents were dead he ran until nice couple took him them and then suddenly he woke up in what appears to be on infirmary. He was burned bleeding on his head "you gave us quite a scare" hey voice said "can I go home now" Michael Said "kid what are we gonna do with you" Menro sad Michael mumbled " good to see you to" "so have you considered calling us mom and dad" Monro said "no" Michael said as much as "I would've loved to continue this chat I have to get to class" Michael said " Nice try you don't have classes" at that Michael wrapped himself in a construct and floated away even the sound of flatline he wants half after getting himself into class He noticed several guards posted around The area "officers I assume you're looking for me" "we're just here to make sure you got here safely" as Michael walked in He noticed people worried about him namely Yang tomorrow is going to be a better day Michael thought

So what do you do you think I know this chapter is short but I'm working on it


	3. 3

as Michael attempted to drift off to sleep he was woken up by yang "Nice try kid you're not going to sleep without a explanation" she said. " tomorrow I promise I will explain everything" Michael said "no you are covered in burns and were limping" she said "explain NOW" she said with a fury in her voice "tomorrow because I am injured I need sleep" Yang sighed and left him "how fast are you going to get killed"

(The next day) Mike was excited yet scared excited because of initiation and scared because of yang "you going to tell me what happened" " an incident with a bratty girl and fire dust" he said "ok"she said . As Michael got ready for the day he was looking forward to the day after the training mission he would be a certified huntsman in training. He was excited. As he prepared everything as it should be he headed off to the field

Sorry then it short I'm tired


	4. Chapter 4

As he headed off to the field he was stopped by yang "hoping were partners" he gave her a thumbs up before walking away. As Ozpin gave his speech he mentioned landing strategies much to Michael's dismay . He got on the launch pad and it Hearld him into the forest has he closed his eyes he made a construct and after some walking around he found yang With someone else he decided to stay with them " I wonder how many rules were breaking" both of them looked at Michael and just shrugged. As they neared The area with the relics Grimm were coming and it was getting harder to stop at least for Michael he felt like he was about to pass out yang and Blake were capable fighters though. When they got the relics they were happy as could be at least Michael and yang were Blake was Well Michael couldn't read her She said she was fine Michael just went off of that As A bunch of insanity ensued Michael got stressed and began to break down much does the white haired girl's anger "what is wrong with you" "hey leave him alone" yang shouted " why should I it's clear this freak shouldn't be at beacon" That was Michael's breaking point " do you know what it's not my fault I'm Different So please shut up" he walked away due to the technicality that Michael did make a partner with the first person he had eye contact with he was going to be on a five man team which they still have no name for.(Magma please help) between ruby wiess Blake yang and Michael. He was happy to have a team with his first and only friend at beacon he was excited for how the year was going to turn out mad that he was placed on the same team as the person who called him a freak but eventually got over it after getting a bite to eat with some cookies he found and then getting yelled at by Ruby for eating her cookies which it took him a while to realize Much to everyone's sure he had to explain about his condition and that was difficult Especially with a certain someone wondering why he was that begin to begin with hey just wanted to go to bed for the night and eventually turned in


	5. Chapter 5

As he walked up to the sound of a whistle he saw Ruby "first order of team mrwby is decoration" ruby ordered "bonsai" yang Blake and ruby said. as they began unpacking Michael trying to fit pictures of his friends and family and trying to ignore Weiss staring At him. By the time they were done the beds couldn't fit "it is way to cramped" Michael said " what if we ditch the beds for bunkbeds" ruby said "no no no" Michael said " "I agree with him shockingly"Weiss said. " even your complements feel mean" Michael said "we should put it to vote" both Michael and Weiss said "I think we just did" ruby said "whatever" Michael said as he started to walk out "where is he going" ruby asked and then realized it was time for class

after a boring class with professor port Michael finally got to see a fight with the grim as he raised his hand to fight the boarbutusk Weiss got called to go after ruby tried to help wiess And she snapped Michael was getting mad at this brats attitude so he did what any person would do with a bully get some back up and confront them By back up Michael really ment his constructs has he arrived with two more constructs of himself made he went to talk with Weiss he had a flashback

Flames were everywhere he tried to bring himself back to the present to no avail he was desperately clawing at the seams of his mind trying to forget it but it wasn't working he just wanted to forget it all After half an hour he finally snapped out of it and want to go to Weiss

After he found her he begin his questioning " why do you insist on being so bratty" he said " what do you mean I'm just explaining the situation properly" she said " The stairs you give me" "You shouldn't be here with your disability you're practically useless" to say he was pissed was a understatement "YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH ALL MY LIFE I HAVE HAD PEOPLE BULLY ME AND I HAVE HAD TO HAVE TEACHERS SAY I AM NOT GOING TO BE ANYTHING I REFUSE TO LET YOU DO IT TO ME" wiess was taken aback by Michael she could not say anything "screw you weiss

Does this make up for Long update time


	6. Update

I will write in summer


	7. Chapter 6

3rd person Michael POV

As He Yelled at Weiss he ran back to the dorm hey just wanted to see Yang. As he got back to the dorm he turned to see his best friend "hey what is wrong who hurt you and who should I kill" 'this wasn't a good idea was it' "if I tell you will kill them" he said "yup" she said "Weiss" he said "I WILL KILL THAT BITCH" she yelled

...

Yang POV

That's it she has done it this time I know that he can take care of himself but assuming something based on that it was time she was taught a lesson about respect as I make my way to the door I feel something restrain me I see Michael holding his hand out and look down to see shackles on my feet "any other day I would be happy to let you beat her up but not when you have something to lose" he said "Look Michael I love the fact that you are considered about me but I can bust through these" as I fire ember celica At the chains breaking them only to see them reform as hand cuffs "what the hell" I blurt out "another perk of my semblance is I can use any part of my construct for anything even if it's separated" as I am trying to break free ruby walks in "Hey rubes"

...

Ruby POV

I walked into the dorm to see Yang was handcuffed only for her to say "hey rubes"

"Nope nope I am not doing this"

...

Michael POV

I was determined to make sure that yang did not get expelled from Beacon "yang you need to control your rage" "why so I can let some entitled bitch walk all over you" " look I'm used to it and you need to calm down right now I'm more worried about you" I don't understand why she is so angry it's difficult to calm her but I am greatful for her concern it is nice to see someone care for me so much But she is going to get expelled at this point and I am not in the mood right now "please just calm down I don't want to say goodbye to my first friend because she got expelled for defending my honor" yang looked like she was thinking and said "nope that bitch dies"

A/n cliffhanger I needed to get something out sorry for it being short but I felt it was good


	8. Chapter7

How I feel

Michael point of view

As I was struggling with keeping Yang from killing Wiess I thought, 'why am I doing this for someone who has berated me hurt me and is closed minded.' after pondering this I came to a answer 'because it's right' "Yang stop it I'm not going to let you kill her" "WHY NOT" she yelled with distain for the white haired girl "because it's right". This caused her to calm down reluctantly I undid the handcuffs. "Yang I appreciate your concern over me but you need to realize that beating up my bullies will not work" at this Weiss came in "what is going on here" she yelled 'I was preventing Yang from killing you and some gratitude would be nice' "I was helping Yang with her anger" "you were probably the one she was angry at" 'I could say I changed my mind lock the door and leave'. "You know what have you ever considered how your words made me feel, how I think that about myself and how I wish I could be normal I'm not saying you have had a perfect life believe me no one has ever had a perfect life but you could at least have the decency to act like other people matter". This is too much for me as I go out for once Wiess is speechless

A/n I feel like this is a good place to end

I will try to update tonight


	9. Sorry

Im sorry I will update soon


End file.
